For Good
by Landi McClellan
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler have never gotten along. They are finally graduating high school and are off to begin new chapters in their lives. They realize that because they knew each other, they have been changed...for good.
1. Chapter 1

For Good

Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler have never gotten along. They are finally graduating high school and are off to begin new chapters in their lives. They realize that because they knew each other, they have been changed…for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, Yu-Gi-Oh and the rights to the song "For Good". I do, however, own the CD with the song on it. Therefore, I do own the song.

_**Chapter 1**_

Graduation was around the corner for Domino City High School's class of 2006. Four years of sleepless nights and endless stacks of homework were finally over. For many students, graduation meant college and even more homework. For others, it meant a life of freedom. For even more, it meant joining the real world as an adult and as a responsible citizen.

Joey Wheeler anticipated his graduation. However, he also looked upon it with sadness. In just a few days, he would move out of the slum of an apartment he called his home. He would leave his alcoholic father behind and use the money he had saved up over the years as a down payment on a new apartment on the outskirts of town.

Going to college was not an abandoned concept on the blond duelist. He had planned on attending the local junior college in a couple years once he had some more money saved up. Until then, he would be doing odd jobs just to make a few bucks.

"More than my father ever did," Joey often said when describing his aspirations to his friends.

Joey's friends were the one factor that upset him more than anything. Yugi Mouto, his best friend, would be moving to Egypt to study archaeology. Tea Gardener, another close friend, was moving to New York to attend Juilliard. Tristan Taylor, Joey's other best friend, planned on traveling the world.

However, one person that Joey knew, and actually despised, would be staying in Domino City. This person was Seto Kaiba, the richest person in Domino City with the worst attitude. He didn't care either way about his graduation. He was neither happy nor sad. He was, however, thankful that the past four wasted years of his life were finally over.

That was how he had always thought of high school. He had the IQ of a genius, yet was forced by the higher-ups of society to attend school or lose the company. This was an ultimatum he was not ready to gamble with and therefore chose his company. Now that high school was over, he could devote more time to it.

Seto was not the kind of person to make friends, so he wouldn't really miss anybody. Even though the Yugi-tachi insisted on spending time with him, he didn't consider them his friends. They were more or less rivals, even the ones who did absolutely nothing to him.

Seto and Joey hated each other, or so it seemed. Whenever the two crossed paths, chaos ensued. This often resulted in detentions for both and the rift between them only grew wider. They didn't agree on much, but they both agreed that graduation was good for one thing: they wouldn't have to see each other ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

For Good

_**Chapter 2**_

The graduation ceremony was finally over. The lawn of the stadium was littered with black caps, discarded once the principal made his closing speech. Now, the sea of black had separated. Friends had split into groups, bidding each other tearful goodbyes.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those_

_Who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea stood in a group near the bleachers. They were in a circle with their arms around each other. They kept talking and putting off good-byes. Tears welled up in their eyes and their throats hitched. Before long, both knew that it was inevitable. This would probably be their last chance to speak with one another for a long time.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

A tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed male approached the tearful group. It was Seto Kaiba, with his younger brother Mokuba in tow. He cleared his throat and the group broke their formation. They sniffled at stared at Seto in amazement.

"Wha-what are you doing here, M-m-moneybags?" Joey stammered through his tears, which seemed to fall even harder with each passing second.

"I came to bid you all farewell. I know we may not have been on the best of terms, but I wish you all good luck," the CEO replied.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made up of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now what-ever way our stories end_

_I'll know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend_

Yugi smiled and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his graduation robe. He stepped forward and shook Seto's hand.

"Kaiba, I've decided to retire from dueling. But let me say, you were the best opponent I've ever had," Yugi said with a smile. Tears welled in the boy's amethyst eyes and he quickly turned to wipe them away.

Tea and Tristan shook Seto's hand as well. They turned and tried to console Yugi, who was currently sobbing about how much he would miss home. That left Joey, Seto's rival.

Joey cleared his throat and motioned for them to walk away from the group. Seto left his brother with Yugi and the others to say their good-byes. The two walked over to a spot beside the bleachers. It was fairly secluded, allowing Joey the privacy he wanted."Listen Kaiba, we haven't always been on the best of terms. And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. I wanted this year to end on a good note. So, here it is."

"Wheeler, there is blame to share. We both initiated our share of arguments and threw our punches. Now that this year's over, I'm sure we'll never see each other again. None of it matters anymore. So let's let bygones be bygones."

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And, because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed_

_For good_

The two males shook hands. Joey smiled and pulled the other into a friendly hug. When they pulled apart, Joey laughed and ran his fingers through his dirty blond mane.

"Well Kaiba, it's been great knowing you. You're one heckuva guy. Take care," Joey said with a wave as he ran off to rejoin his friends.

Seto stood rooted in his place for a few moments. He sighed and ran after Joey. He excused himself and said his final good-byes. After that, the group slowly dissipated until no one was left.

A/N: So…what did you think? Please read and review. No flames please. Any flames will be used to light the fireworks on the Fourth of July.


End file.
